


touch me (so i can feel you)

by rare_cat_meme



Series: markhyuck university au [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self-Doubt, hyuck is unsure, jaemin is the best friend we all need, mark is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: “Have you talked to him about it?” Donghyuck flushes.“No...” he avoids Jaemin’s questioning look “We’re still new, I don’t want to freak him out.”“More like you don’t wanna damage your pride by asking for it. You can’t take without asking.” he shoots back and motions drinking out of an imaginary cup “Tea.”alternatively, Donghyuck's journey to discover why Mark doesn't do skinship.





	touch me (so i can feel you)

It’s been a bad week. Such a bad week not even full time sun Donghyuck can deny it. It started by the supermarket not having his favourite green apple dish soap, which is disappointing but not a total disaster. Then it moved on to his dance partner breaking 3 fingers while backflipping, a thing that doesn’t affect him directly but it’s still not nice. But then it went downhill real fast; Jaemin, his roommate and bff for life had a bad reaction to cheese, making Donghyuck acomppain him to the hospital at 2am ( _lactose intolerants are dumbasses)_ ; his professor kept pointing his mistakes during practice the next day unaware of his tiredness and top it all off, the university dorms dryers were somehow broken. Which leads to the current moment, where Donghyuck is sitting on his bed attempting to dry his sheets with a hairdryer, surrounded by all his wet clothes. Not ideal.

Somehow the worst concern Donghyuck has had over the last week is Mark. After the whole watermelon popsicles date-ish thing they kept going out and eventually became attached to the hip. Kind of. Kind of not because lately their schedules barely align and during this shitty week he was only able to see the older once in one of his late night runs to the convenience store (the one that ended up with Jaemin in the hospital) but Mark barely acknowledged him. Not like ignored him but _affectionately._

Donghyuck was never particularly concerned with labels regarding relationships but he really really likes Mark, even in such a short period of time. And he has a feeling it’s mutual because it’s been 4 weeks and Mark comes to Donghyuck dorm to have study dates and brings him his favorite snacks; he sends good morning texts with basic but nonetheless cute emoticons; he burned a cd with a playlist of songs that he likes because they remind him of Donghyuck - who never told Mark he doesn’t have a cd player but what matters is the intention. All of these simple but sweet gestures that melt Donghyuck’s heart.

But then Mark doesn’t return his affections. In fact, most of the times he rejects them. It’s confusing, specially because they’re not official so Donghyuck is not even sure if he can complain.

“What’s with the constipated face?” asks Jaemin, who is hanging Donghyuck socks on top of his open closet door. The latter huffs.

“I think Mark likes me” Jaemin glares at him, _you think_ “but he keeps not returning any skinship I try. Sometimes he’ll even push me away.” He looks at the hair drier upset.

Jaemin hums, putting the last sock up and sitting next to Donghyuck in the tiny twin bed. He hugs his waist, leaning his head on Donghyuck shoulder.

“Have you talked to him about it?” Donghyuck flushes.

“No...” he avoids Jaemin’s questioning look “We’re still new, I don’t want to freak him out.”

“More like you don’t wanna damage your pride by asking for it. You can’t take without asking.” he shoots back and motions drinking out of an imaginary cup “Tea.”

“Jaehyun said Mark is kinda of oblivious” Jaemin adds “maybe you should be more upfront about what you want from him. It’s not like he can read your mind.” he shrugs “You can always come for me for snuggles though” there’s a wink and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

_Ok Mr. Oblivious, let’s see about that._

☽

He decides to follow Jaemin’s advice. Kind of. Actually, not at all. His first idea is to ask someone for advice. Renjun, Mark’s roommate boyfriend, is his first victim.

“What do you mean you want your boyfriend to touch you?!” Renjun says confused and lowkey disgusted “We’re having lunch for fuck’s sake!”

“Not like that!” Donghyuck splutters “I mean like holding hands and hugging and...yeah” his cheeks are burning.

The judging look Renjun gives him makes him feel insanely small. He shakes his head and whispers what sounds suspiciously like _dumb geminis_ but he’s too desperate to be offended.

“Do you fucking wait for them to reciprocate skinship?” he says, dead serious “If I had waited for Lucas, he’d still be giving me high fives and calling me ‘bro’. Gosh Donghyuck I thought you knew boys are dumbasses!”

Donghyuck blinks at Renjun’s harsh words.

“So what did you do then?”

“To make long story short, I held his hand once and he pulled it off blushing and laughing and I looked him in the eye and said ‘If you don’t fucking commit to it I’m not committing to you’” he smiles at the memory “and he’s been committing ever since.”

Donghyuck looks at him terrified. He’s a sassy person but Renjun takes it to a whole new level. _What an aries._ A loud scream that sounds like it might possibly be a ‘hey’ is emitted from the other side of the cafeteria. It’s no one other than Lucas, who’s grinning from ear to ear, taking long strides to their table.

Renjun blushes prettily and Donghyuck would make fun of him if he wasn’t the exact same with Mark.

“Renjunnie I got an A for the essay you helped me!” Lucas nearly screams, sitting down next to Renjun, excitement pouring from every bit of him. It’s actually too cute to be annoying “Hi Hyuck! Mark was looking for you this morning.” Donghyuck frowns.

“Didn’t he know I have morning classes? Doesn’t he sleep over on Tuesdays?” Lucas shrugs.

“I think he didn’t sleep much last night after his shift. He said he missed you” he winks. Renjun gives him a pointed look. Donghyuck pulls out his phone, checking the time. _12:02._ There’s a text from Mark.

**mark♡** [11:59]:

hey, are you having lunch at uni?

**hyuck** [12:02]:

yeah, i’m w renjun and lucas

**mark♡** [12:03]:

oh cool

can i join you?

**hyuck** [12:03]:

ofc!

He hesitates, not wanting to put himself completely out there, but then remembers Lucas words, _he missed you_.

**hyuck** [12:03]:

i missed u

His heart is beating crazily in anticipation. It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s too mu-

**mark♡** [12:04]:

i missed you too :)

He groans at the smiley face, it’s such a Mark thing to do. Such a _cute_ Mark thing to do.

“Mark!” There’s a sound of hands clapping together. Donghyuck looks up to see a very disheveled and tired looking Mark. He still smiles at Donghyuck sitting down next to him.

He looks really soft with tracksuit pants and a black cotton t-shirt. His black hair is also puffy and to Donghyuck’s dismay he’s wearing the round glasses that make him look extra cute. It’s not really his fault when he leans in and drops a quick kiss to Mark’s cheek. He smells faintly like coconut. Surprisingly the latter doesn’t pull away, just blushes and grins sleepily at him.

“Hi” Donghyuk says softly.

“Hey” They look at each other for a bit.

“Were we this awkward?” Lucas whispers (or attempts to...).

“Nah, I’d never let that happen.” answers Renjun not even trying to whisper. Donghyuck groans, deciding to take his chance and hiding his head partially in Mark’s neck. He sneakily looks at Renjun, who has a mischievous glint in his eye, _nice try._

Mark’s exhausted brain doesn’t seem to register Donghyuck’s attempt at skinship as an attack because seconds later there’s a hand on his thigh rubbing gentle and calming circles. He can’t help but smile.

The four of them chat for a bit before Mark gets up to go to his class. Donghyuck gets up as well.

“I’ll walk you.” he says confidently. Mark smiles and they walk side to side.

“Heard you didn’t sleep last night.” Donghyuck says casually.

“Yeah, I was too wired after work. You haven’t visited in a while.” he adds with a short laugh. Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat thinking about all the kisses they share in the early hours of the morning, but only then.

“Sorry, I’ve just been tired after practice and end up falling asleep as soon as I get home.” he says looking at the floor “Plus I had kind of a shit week.” he laughs, remembering his wet laundry. Mark hums in acknowledgement.

“It’s okay. It just gives me a good excuse to see you during the day.” Donghyuck scoffs as Mark grins. “We should go watch a movie sometime” he tries to sound nonchalant.

“Like a date?” Donghyuck tries to hide his excitement.

“Like a date.” They both grin. They arrive at the lecture theater.

“Okay.” Donghyuck says as he comes close to Mark and gently grabs his jaw, pulling him down for a kiss on the cheek “As long as you don’t fall asleep on me.” he steps back smiling.

“I won’t, promise.” Mark grabs Donghyuck’s hand, squeezing gently.

☽

As he walks home there’s three conclusions Donghyuck arrives to: sleep deprived Mark does not reject skinship; consequently this means Mark does not hate skinship; and thirdly, there’s something holding Mark back from reciprocating physical affection, which is his next mission to find what. Therefore Donghyuck’s next victims are his favourite seniors and his model couple: Johnny and Taeil.

“I mean, it sounds pretty logic.” Johnny says. The three of them are having dinner at Johnny and Taeil’s shared apartment. Donghyuck swirls his japchae in the bowl.

“I just don’t know what’s holding him back.” he sighs. Johnny leans back in his chair.

“Maybe it’s not a thing he’s aware of?” he says thoughtfully “Consider that Mark grew up in a very different cultural setting. You’re used to people being touchy platonically or not because that’s the way it is here.” Donghyuck looks at him. Taeil hums in agreement.

“I think Mark is always a bit surprised at your confidence.” Donghyuck blushes lightly “Which is fine, I just think he doesn’t know how to respond to it.” Taeil adds gently.

“Yeah, remember all the trouble he went through to ask you out?” the three of them laugh.

“I wish he’d talk to me.” Donghyuck says with a frown. Johnny and Taeil smile at each other.

“A bit hypocritical of you, don’t you think?” Jaemin’s words from last week play in his head. _Tea._

“Why do all my friends share the same brain cell?” he whines.

“”Maybe you need new friends.” suggests Taeil. Donghyuck looks at the japchae and grins.

“Maybe I do.” Taeil hits him gently.

☽

He stands in front of the tungsten lights gathering courage. It’s about 23:30 when he walks into the convenience store, pink cat patterned pajamas and a thermos full of camomile tea and two mugs. Yeri is nowhere to be seen, as usual, and Mark is sitting by the counter, notebook open and a pen steadily producing a light scratching noise. At the bell sound, Mark looks up, a full smile appearing when he spots Donghyuck. He pats the seat next to him silently. Donghyuck abides, setting the mugs on the counter and filling them up. Mark pulls a pack of gummy bears from under the register. Donghyuck looks at him questioningly.

“I keep them here in case you come.” he shrugs. Donghyuck feels a hard thug on his heart and it’s like he word-vomits.

“IreallylikeyouandIreallywanttolikeholdyourhandandkissyouand-” he gasps for air. Mark eyes widen.

“You what?” Donghyuk pauses, taking a breath.

“I really like you and I want to hold hand and kiss you whenever I want.” he’s blushing furiously “But I don’t know if you want the same, you keep being incredibly sweet and wanting to meet up but you also never reciprocate any physical thing and we only kiss after midnight and at this point I’m partly sure this is all a dream or something.”

His heart is pounding, his ears feel plugged. Mark is silent, looking like he’s gathering his thoughts.

“Hyuck” he starts, and Donghyuck wants to cry already. “I thought it was pretty obvious I like you. To be honest I think at this point I’m falling pretty hard for you.” They’re staring at each other. Donghyuck swallows and leans in closer.

“Why don’t you touch me?” he asks almost inaudibly. Mark bites his cheek.

“I- ah, this is so stupid” he says embarrassed “I don’t know how to.” he breaks their eye contact.

It’s silent for a while, both of them processing the words. There’s a calm jazz song in the background of the convenience shop. Donghyuck gets up, grabbing Mark’s hands and gently pulling him up. The older looks at him confused but obliges. Donghyuck guides him to the middle of the store and puts Mark’s hands around his waist, wrapping his own around Mark’s neck. They sway gently to the song on the radio. Mark still looks confused but grips Donghyuck more tightly, gently rubbing his lower back. Donghyuck smiles and brings one of his hand to Mark’s jaw. The older leans down, touching their noses. They stare at each other for a bit before Donghyuck closes the distance. It’s supposed to just be a touch of lips, but Donghyuck can feel Mark’s heart beat fast prompting him to move his hands to Mark’s hair, threading his fingers through the black strands. The latter takes this as a sign to take it to next level. They’re way too lost in each other to remember that Mark is supposed to be working, so it’s no surprise they don’t hear the bell at the entrance.

“When I said you had to talk I meant with a certain distance of each other” Jaemin’s voice sends Donghyuck and Mark flying out of each other’s arms. If Donghyuck screamed for his life, only Mark, Jaemin and Jaehyun - who’s extremely entertained behind Jaemin - know “But I if that got Mark to touch you then I guess you can talk straight into his mouth.” he has a shit eating grin.

“Might be more efficient since Mark is so oblivious.” adds Jaehyun snickering. The couple high fives and turns to the ice cream freezer. Donghyuck, who’s still recovering from the life-threatening scare, immediately recovers.

“Na Jaemin if you dairy one more time I will personally forbid you of using our bathroom!” Jaemin gasps and dramatically brings his hand to his chest.

“You wouldn’t!” he turns to Jaehyun “Hyung help me!” Jaehyun shrugs.

“He does have a point.” Jaemin pouts and Jaehyun hugs him “We can always get candy instead.” The younger burrows his face into the older’s chest.

“Now we’re talking” it comes out muffled by Jaehyun’s hoodie.

Donghyuck watches Mark’s insanely red face, still in shock from the surprise entrance. He makes his way closer and gently grabs his hand.

“Hey” he whispers, bringing Mark out of his shock induced daydream “you okay?” he nods, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand.

☽

After Jaemin and Jaehyun are done with their shopping and teasing and are at least 300 meters away from the convenience store (Donghyuck checks), Mark and him close up. When the front lights are off he steps back but doesn’t really move, not wanting to go home _just yet_. Mark turns back to him and smiles, taking his hand.

“I’ll walk you home” Donghyuck huffs ( _falsely obviously_ ).

“I’m a strong independent boy who doesn’t need no man-” Mark laughs, loudly, then grabs him by the waist and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Can you be a strong independent boy whose boyfriend wants to walk him home just to hang out a bit more?”

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing an essay but nct haven been feeding us so well that they have energized me into writing this ha  
> and so we continue with markhyuck's uni endeavors
> 
> tag yourself as your fav 00 line:  
> \- renjun, aggressive but cute aries  
> \- hyuck, stubborn but soft gemini  
> \- nana, shady but clingy leo


End file.
